


Super-Max Complex

by edgenchristian



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Parallel Universes, Superheroes
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgenchristian/pseuds/edgenchristian
Summary: 클로이가 죽은 지 반년 후, 졸업을 앞둔 맥스의 앞에 익숙한 얼굴이 나타난다.(이름은 슈퍼맨 말장난이지만) 스파이더맨: 뉴 유니버스에서 영감을 받음.IsraelBlargh의 Better Then의 영향도 받음. (챕터 8 번역 이번 주 내로 못 끝내면 내가 마크 제퍼슨이다)





	1. 엘리자베스를 만나다

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 클로이가 죽은 지 반년 후, 졸업을 앞둔 맥스의 앞에 익숙한 얼굴이 나타난다.  
> (이름은 슈퍼맨 말장난이지만) 스파이더맨: 뉴 유니버스에서 영감을 받음.  
> IsraelBlargh의 Better Then의 영향도 받음. (챕터 8 번역 이번 주 내로 못 끝내면 내가 마크 제퍼슨이다)

...그래,  
마지막으로 한 번만 더 해보자.  
내 이름은 맥스 콜필드, 그리고 이건 '내가 왜 모두를 구하려고 했고, 어떻게 안쓰러울 지경으로 실패했는가"에 대한 이야기다.

모든 건 환영에서부터 시작됐다.  
지금으로부터 정확히 반 년 전에, 나는 폭풍이 우리 마을을 휩쓸어가는 환영을 보았다.  
내가 깨어났을때 난 시간을 되돌릴 수 있었고-절대 내가 정신 나간 게 아니다- 그 덕에 내 소꿉친구를 구했다.  
그 후로 우린 같이 마을 전체를 둘러싸고 있는 미스테리를 추적해나갔고, 학교 건물 옥상에서 뛰어내리려던 애를 구해줬으며, 실종됐던 퀸카 여학생의 행방을-아쉽게도 살아있는 모습은 아니었지만-찾아냈고, 다니던 학교 교사이자 그동안 롤모델로 삼아왔던 사건의 진범을 잡아내기도 했고, 마지막으로...  
내 절친을 잃었다.  
걔는 이 방법 밖에는 없다고 했다.  
내가 애초에 걔를 구해줬기 때문에 이 폭풍이 오는거라고, 폭풍을 막으려면 내가 과거로 돌아가서 모든 걸 없던 일로 하는 수 밖에는 없다고 말했다.  
그래서 난 걔와 작별의 입맞춤을 나눴고, 지금은...  
난 지금 내 기숙사 침대에 누워있다.  
아무도 기억하지 못하는 일주일을 홀로 간직한 채 말이다.  
내 이야기의 교훈은 이렇다: 운명을 바꾸는 건 영화 속에서나 가능한 일이다.  
최소한, 저번 주까지는 그렇다고 생각하고 있었다.

모든 건 환영에서부터 시작됐다.  
순식간에 내 눈 앞의 광경이 바뀌었고, 코에서 난 코피가 뚝뚝 떨어졌다.  
저번처럼 등대에 있진 않았다. 그렇다고 학교나, 기숙사 같이 익숙한 풍경도 아니었고,  
사실, 아카디아 만이 맞긴 한건지, 그 전에 내가 이 세상에 있는 건 맞는건지도 의문스러울 따름이었다.  
그건 토네이도 같았지만, 그것보다도 마치 이 세계가 다른 세상과 충돌해서, 모든 걸 집어삼키는 듯한 모습이었다.  
...어쩌면 내가 무심코 만든 수많은 평행세계 중 하나일지도.  
그러다가 무언가 내 머리를 치고 지나갔고, 정신을 차려보니 난 교실 한 가운데에 있었다.

'대체 나한테 원하는 게 뭔데?"  
난 내 방 안의 깨지지 않는 물건은 모조리 던지고 있었다.  
"내가 뭘 잘못했다고 나한테 이러는 거야?"  
곰인형이니, 베개니 하는 것들이 마구 바닥에 나뒹굴었다.  
"맥스?"  
뒤를 돌아보니, 겁먹은 표정의 케이트가 날 뚫어져라 보고 있었다.  
"케이트?"  
"괜찮은 거야...?"  
"아, 그럼, 물론이지. 별 일 없어. 그냥 스트레스 풀 곳이 필요해서."  
"다행이네."  
둘러대는데 엄청 버벅거렸지만, 다행히 케이트는 믿어주는 눈치였다.  
"맥스, 혹시나 해서 말인데..."  
"응?"  
"혹시 요즘 우울하거나, 고민 있으면 언제든지 내게 털어놔도 돼."  
케이트가 활짝 미소지었다.  
"우린 둘도 없는 친구니까."  
...뭔가 입장이 바뀐 것 같은데.  
"고마워, 케이트. 근데 정말 별 일 없어. 괜찮아."  
"알았어. 그냥, 내가 언제나 네 곁에 있다는 것만 알아둬. 그럼 가볼게!"  
이윽고 문이 닫혔다.  
적어도, 케이트는 기억하던 것보다 훨씬 밝아보여서 다행이긴 헸다.  
그 날 밤, 난 노트북으로 수많은 평행세계 논문을 읽어보았지만, 오래전에 과학을 포기한 내게 그리 도움되는 건 하나도 없었다.  
어쩌면 이건 논문 속 수많은 이론보다 훨씬 단순한 문제일지도 모르는 일이다.  
어쩌면 운명이 내게 원하는 건 생각보다 간단할지도 모르겠다.  
어쩌면, 운명은 그저 내가 만든 난장판같은 시간대를 내가 직접 수습하기를 원하는 걸지도 모르겠다, 라고 나는 생각했다.

혹시, '마크 제퍼슨 사건' 후로 블랙웰 아카데미의 평판이 어떻게 됐는지 알고 싶은 사람?  
간단히 말하자면, "곤두박질쳤다"고 요약할 수 있겠다.  
학교 신문, 오리건지 지역 뉴스, 뉴욕 타임즈와 워싱턴 포스트, CNN, 그리고 전국 방방곡지의 뉴스 헤드라인을 충격적인 연쇄살인 사건으로 장식한 후로, 이 학교의 좋은 평판은 온갖 뒤숭숭한 소문으로 대체되었다. 신입생이 확 준건 당연한 일이다. 내가 전에 다니던 시애틀의 공립고등학교도 지금 여기보다야 잘 나갈거라고 확신한다.  
그런데 내가 환영을 본 다음 날, 이런 학교에 전학생이 왔다.  
그것도 이 학교에는 과분할 정도인 애가.

"그래서, 이번에 새로 왔다는 애는 어떤데?"  
나는 줄리엣에게 전학생에 대해 물어봤다.  
난 졸업을 앞둬서 수업시간에 내내 졸기만 했고, 애초에 같은 수업을 듣지도 않지만, 학교에 돌아가는 모든 일을 꿰뚫고 있는 줄리엣이라면 걔에 대해서도 이미 다 파악했으리라 믿었다. 뭐, 걘 학교 신문 기자니까.  
"아, 걔 완전 범생이야."  
줄리엣은 곧 자기 말을 정정했다.  
"아니, 내 말은. 범생이긴 한데, 말로 표현할 수 없는 쿨한 아우라가 있달까? 학교에선 공부만 하다가, 집에 가선 볼륨 최대로 키워서 펑크 락 듣는 애들 있잖아."  
"펑크 락이라..."  
왠지 생각하기 싫어도 옛날 생각이 자꾸 나려고 한다.  
"걔 이름은 엘리자베스야. 묶은 금발머리에, 항상 휜 가운에 안경을 쓰고 있고. 아마 MIT고 아이비 리그고 자기 가고 싶은 대학은 어디든지 갈 수 있는 애 같던데, 왜 굳이 여기로 왔는지는...나도 모르겠네. 아무튼, 직접 만나고 싶으면 과학실로 가봐. 걘 언제나 방과후에도 실험에 열중이거든, 뭔 실험인진 몰라도."  
줄리엣은 이내 날 걱정스런 눈빛으로 바라본다.  
"어...맥스? 지금 내 말 듣고 있어?"  
"아, 그럼. 그냥...잠시 옛날 생각 중이었어. 내 친구도 과학 좋아했어서...펑크 음악도."  
난 겨우 정신을 차리고 횡설수설한다.  
"맥스, 있잖아..."  
줄리엣은 한숨을 쉬다가, 내 어깨를 어루만진다.  
"네 친구 일은 유감이야."  
"아니, 괜찮아. 굳이 이럴 필요 없어. 케이트도 나 걱정해주고, 저번엔 빅토리아도, 내 말은, 그 많고 많은 사람 중에 빅토리아가-나한테 안부 전해주지를 않나, 안 그래도 돼. 다들 특별 대우 안해줘도, 난 잘 이겨내고 있어."  
나는 멋쩍게 웃는다.  
"그런 것 같아 보이지가 않아서 그래, 맥스. 네 마음은 알지만, 이 일로 너 자신을 탓하지 마. 그게 지금 네가 할 수 있는 가장 최악의 일이야."  
줄리엣은 멈추지 않고 -별로 도움은 안 되는- 위로를 이어나갔다.  
"줄리엣, 나도 네 마음은 알지만, 진짜로 괜찮아, 정말로..."  
"네 잘못이 아니야, 맥스. 믿어줘."  
"아니."  
나는 줄리엣의 말을 끊었다.  
"모든 게 내 잘못이지. 모든 게."  
한동안 아무 말도 오가지 않았다.  
"...미안해, 맥스. 이러려던 게 아니라..."  
"아냐, 미안해 할 필요 없어. 오히려 쓸데없이 차갑게 굴어서 내가 미안하지."  
갑자기 줄리엣이 날 안아줬다.  
"우리가 항상 네 곁에 있다는 것만 알아둬. 케이트도 그렇고, 다나도, 빅토리아-응, 그 빅토리아-까지, 모두 다."  
"생각해줘서 고마워, 줄리엣. 아무튼, 슬슬 가봐야겠-"  
"어...맥스?"  
"왜?"  
"너 코피..."  
아래를 바라보니 줄리엣의 셔츠가 내 코피가 묻어 붉어지고 있었다.  
"아, 젠장, 또야..."  
시야는, 당연하게도-점차 희미해졌다.  
이쯤 되가니 기절하는 것도 점점 익숙해지는 듯 하다.

"맥스..."  
날 부르는 익숙한 목소리에, 난 눈을 떴다.  
이 세상과 다른 세계의 경계에서, 클로이가 내 얼굴을 어루만지고 있었다. 아니, 클로이가 맞는걸까?  
"날 찾으러 와."  
그래, 이건 클로이가 맞다.  
머리색도 다르고, 내가 알던 클로이같은 모습도 아니었지만, 목소리를 통해서 알 수 있다. 확신한다.  
더군다나, 휜색 가운 사이 걔의 목덜미에는 여전히 세 개의 총알 목걸이가 걸려있었다.  
"네가 우리 유일한 희망이야."  
이 말 만을 남긴 채 클로이의 모습은 서서히 흐려져갔다.

"맥스, 맥스! 괜찮아?!"  
줄리엣이 다급히 날 깨운다.  
"난...괜찮아..."  
난 콜록콜록 헛기침을 하며 답한다. 기절한 동안 줄리엣이 내 몸을 너무 심하게 흔든 것 같다.  
"하나도 안 괜찮아 보이거든!!! 방금 코피 흘리다가 기절했잖아!!!"  
"진짜야, 별 일 아냐. 나한테 항상 일어나는 일이야."  
"항상 일어난다고???"  
줄리엣은 패닉에 빠져있는 것 같았다.  
"그게, 지금 설명하긴 너무 긴데-나한테 일어나는 초자연적인 현상 중 하나야, 어디 아픈게 아니라."  
내 해명 같지도 않은 해명은 그런 줄리엣이 진정하는데 하나도 도움 안되는 것 같았다.  
근데, 사실인데 뭐.  
"아무튼, 정말 바빠서, 그만 가볼게 줄리엣! 난 진짜 괜찮아! 걱정하지마!"  
난 황급히 기숙사를 빠져나갔다.

허둥지둥 본관으로 달려가면서 생각해보건데:  
이건 정말 하나도 말이 되지 않는다.  
난 걔가 총에 맞는 걸 봤다.  
걔가 피를 흘려가며, 죽어가는 걸 직접 눈 앞으로 봤다.  
그런데 걔가 어떻게 살아있어서, 나한테 자기를 찾아오라고 한다니...  
내가 정말로 미쳐가는 건 아닌지 잠시 고민해보기도 했다.  
그렇지만, 다시 한 번 생각해보건데,  
난 이보다 더 말도 안되는 것도 수도 없이 봐왔다.  
그리고 그럴 때 마다, 그 모든 게 현실이었다는 것 또한 깨달았다.  
이건 진정으로 그 어떤 논문도, 가설도, 이론도, 어떤 이성적 사고도 제대로 설명할 수 없는 일이지만,  
대체 어떤 일이 일어나고 있는 것이고 무엇을 원하는 건지는 나도 모르지만,  
운명이 나를 부른다.  
클로이가, 나를 부른다.

나는 과학실 문을 박차고 들어왔다.  
불은 다 꺼진 채, 하나의 노트북 만이 켜져있었다.  
노트북 화면에 비친 얼굴은, 확실히 금발 머리에, 휜색 가운을 걸치고 안경을 써서 분위기는 달라 보일지언정, 내가 기억하던 그대로였다.  
엘리자베스.  
클로이 엘리자베스 프라이스.  
클로이-지금으로선 엘리자베스-는 헤드폰을 낀 채 화면만 뚫어져라 바라보고 있어서, 내가 온 줄도 모르고 있었다.  
난 정신없이 뛰느라 거칠어 진 호흡을 가다듬으며, 클로이에게 조금 더 다가갔다.  
"노크는 하지 그랬어?"  
그제서야 내 존재를 눈치챈 클로이가 무심하게 말을 걸어왔다.  
"내 이름은-"  
"너 어디서 본 것 같은데."  
여전히 헤드폰을 끼고 있느라 못 들은건지, 클로이는 내 말을 끊고 자기 말을 이어나갔다.  
"혹시 볼 일이라도 있어?"  
"그-그게, 사실은..."  
난 클로이의 오른쪽 팔을 부여잡고, 가운 소매를 올리기 시작했다.  
"뭐하는거야?!"  
"미안해, 금방 끝나, 잠시만-"  
내가 미친게 아니고, 클로이가 내 눈 앞에 있다는 걸 증명할 증거가 필요했다.  
걔의 팔에 새겨진 알록달록 아름다운 꽃들을 다시 한 번 보고 싶었다. 하지만-  
소매를 걷어올린 팔에는 아무것도 새겨져 있지 않았다.  
그저 창백한 피부만이 보일 뿐이었다.  
"저-정말 미안해..."  
난 망연자실한 마음을 숨기며 한발자국 물러섰다.  
"친구랑 헷갈렸나 봐..."  
엘리자베스는, 클로이랑 이상할 정도로 닮긴 했지만-전혀 다른 사람이었던 것 같다.  
그냥 내가, 걔를 아직 못 잊어서 착각했을 뿐이지.  
내가 본 환영은 그저 환영에 불과하고, 간절한 마음에 저번처럼 뭔가 의미가 있을거라고 단정지었던 거라고 생각했다.  
어쩌면 케이트나 줄리엣 말 처럼 내게 도움이 필요한 걸까-하고 생각했다.  
나는 흐르는 눈물을 참으며 발걸음을 옮기고 있었다.  
그때, 뒤에서 걔가 내 이름을 불렀다.  
"맥신?"  
아니, 정확히 내가 선호하는 내 이름은 아니었지만.  
"너 맥신 맞지?"  
뒤를 돌아보자 클로이가 헤드셋을 벗고 일어나있었다. 눈빛에는 내가 걔를 처음 봤을 때와 같은 종류의 충격이 느껴졌다.  
"클로이?"  
클로이는 곧장 내 곁으로 달려와 와락 안겼다.  
"내가 대체 어떤 평행우주에 있는 건지, 시간대가 얼마나 꼬였으면 여기에 떨어진 건지는 몰라도, 널 만나서 정말로 기뻐."  
"보고싶었어, 클로이. 상상도 못할 만큼..."  
나는 이제 앞으로 얼마나 믿기 힘든 상황이 펼쳐져도, 다시는 내 눈과 내 초능력을 의심하지 않을거라고 마음 먹었다.  
"첫째 이름으로 불러주는 거 보니까, 얼마나 보고 싶어했을지 상상이 가는데."  
"나도 네가 맥신이라고 불러주는 거 보니, 얼마나 기쁜 지 알 것 같은데."  
음...  
이름 관련해선 시간이 지나면 나아질 거라고 믿는다.  
"그게...아무튼, 널 찾고 있었어. 맥신-맥스?"  
"나도 마찬가지야, 클로이. 그리고, 나한테 넌 언제나 클로이야. 남들이 뭐라 부르든 간에."  
"알았어, 어떻게 불러줘도 돼. 다른 세상에 떨어지니까 이상하네-아무튼간에, 너한테 말해줄 게 있어, 너도 짐작은 가겠지만...뭔가 하드코어한거."  
"처음부터 시작해봐."  
난 널 믿어주는데 화씨 80도에서 내리는 눈까지 필요하지는 않으니까.  
"모든 걸 말해줘."


	2. 시차

알았어,  
마지막으로 한번만 더 정리해줄게.  
내 이름은 클로이 엘리자베스 프라이스, 사람들은 날 리즈, 리지, 리즈벳, 엘리자베스, 내키는대로 아무렇게나 부르지만, 네가 클로이란 이름만 고집한다면 그것도 괜찮아.  
그래서, 내가 어쩌다가 네 세상으로 떨어졌냐고?  
그러게.

그동안 이 세상 시간은 어떻게 흘러왔는지 아직은 모르지만, 대충 비슷할거라 믿고 옛날 일들은 대충 지나갈 게-난 너를 만났고, 과학 경시 대회에 입상을 했고, 블랙웰 아카데미에 입학했고, 거기서 이젠 얼굴도 기억 안나는 애랑 싸웠고, 또...  
아빠가 돌아가셨는데, 네가 곁에 있어준 덕에 잘 이겨낼 수 있었어.  
왜 이렇게 놀란 표정이야?  
아무튼-그 후론 너도 알 거라 믿어.  
계속 학교에서 공부했고, 미국 북서부에서 열리는 온갖 경시 대회엔 다 출전해서 탄 상금으로 파리 여행도 잠깐 다녀왔고, 최고 학점을 계속 유지한 덕에 MIT에도 붙었고-  
지금 너무 자랑하는 것처럼 들리나?  
근데, 사실인 걸 어쩌나.  
여기까지만 말하면 그냥 범생이처럼 들리겠지만, 밤에는...  
혹시 <밀레니엄: 여자를 증오한 남자들>이라는 영화 봤어? 안 봤다고?-그러니까, 간단히 말해서 낮에는 범생이인 척 열심히 공부하고, 밤에는 내 노트북으로 열심히 나쁜 놈들 잡고 다녔어.  
처음엔 심심풀이로 해킹 기술 배우기 시작했는데, 어쩌다가 이렇게 된건지는 몰라도-  
내가 좀 소질이 있는 것처럼 느껴졌거든, 거의 이걸 위해 태어났달까.  
그리고, 좀 영웅적인 기분도 들고-내가 이런 거 좋아해서.

믿기지 않는다.  
내 앞에 클로이가 서 있다는 사실 자체가 믿어지지 않는 건 아니다. 전에 이미 한번 다른 세상의 클로이를 본 적 있기도 하고, 평행세계가 존재한다는 것도 알았으니까.  
정말 믿기지가 않는건 클로이의 말투, 클로이의 몸짓, 클로이의 표정, 클로이의 모든 점에서...  
지금 쟤가 진심으로 행복하다는 게 느껴진다는 거다.  
그동안 어느 세상의 클로이라도 마음 속 깊이 자리잡은, 치유되지 않은 상처가 말하지 않아도 훤히 보였는데, 이 클로이한테는 그 상처가 더 이상 남아있지 않다.  
내가 곁에 있어줬다니-이 클로이가 온 세상은 모든 게 완벽했던 세상인걸지도 모르겠다.  
목소리에서 지난 수년간 듣지 못했던 활기참이 느껴진다.  
마치 5년 전의 클로이를 다시 보는 것 같다...

"맥스?"  
익숙한 듯 낯선 얼굴이 내게 다가온다.  
"내 말 듣고 있어?"  
"아-그, 그럼. 잠깐 멍때렸어."  
"내 말이 재미 없는거야? 역시 허풍이라도 쳤어야 하나..."  
"아니, 아니! 그건 아닌데-"  
"그냥 좀 놀린거야! 하여간, 쉽게 볼 빨개지는 건 여전하다니까."  
클로이가 호탕하게 웃는다.  
"평행세계에서도, 넌 여전히 맥스 콜필드구나."  
"5년이 지나도, 넌 여전히 맥스 콜필드구나."  
저녁 노을, 가을 바람, 한동안 청소 안했는지 탁했던 차 안 공기.  
그 때의 모든 기억이 1초 남짓한 시간 동안 돌아온다.  
"어...맥스-괜찮은 거 맞아?"  
"아, 응. 옛날 일 생각나서."  
클로이가 의아한 눈빛으로 바라본다.  
"그래, 아무튼간에-"

"제일 최근에 잡은 놈으론 마크 제퍼슨이 있고."  
클로이가 잠시 한숨을 내쉰다.  
그 거머리 같은 놈한테 쌓인 게 많은 건 나뿐만이 아닌가 보다.  
"그 놈이 더 끔찍한 일을 벌이기 전에 내가 막았고, 그 결과로 마을 수 많은 사람들을 구했어."  
클로이의 표정이 점점 어두워진다.  
"너만 빼고."  
아,  
얘도 나랑 같은 운명이었구나.

"네가 부탁했고, 다른 선택지가 없다고, 잘 버텨나갈 수 있을거라 믿었는데, 아니더라."  
"네 잘못이 아니야."  
나는 클로이의 손을 잡는다.  
"이 말 지겹도록 들었을 것도, 지금 내가 널 이해하지 못할거라 생각하는 것도 알지만, 믿어줘. 아마도 내가 세상에서 널 이해할 유일한 사람이니까."  
"...너도 그랬구나."  
클로이의 눈동자가 커진다.  
"우리 공통점 중에 하나지."  
난 조심스레 잡고 있던 손을 푼다.  
"그래도-"  
클로이가 떨리는 목소리로 말을 꺼낸다.  
"그래도 어딘가에서는 나 대신에-"  
"네가 살아있는 세상이 있다는 걸 알아서 기뻐."  
자기 말을 내가 끝마치자 클로이가 멋쩍게 미소짓는다.  
"아, 이럴 줄 알았지. 잠깐만 말하고 넘어가려고 했는데-"  
클로이가 머리를 부여잡는다.  
"그만 본론으로 넘어갈게, 네가 내 한탄하는 거나 듣자고 여기 온것도 아니니까. 미리 경고하건데-좀 길거야."

"나는 평소처럼 노트북을 만지던 중이었어."  
클로이가 뜸 들이다가 말을 시작한다.  
"옆에는 예전에 너랑 같이 찍었던 사진이 놓여져 있었는데, 그 사진이 갑자기 변하기 시작해서, 네 머린 더 이상 포니테일이 아니라 단발머리였고, 그러다가-"  
"그만."  
난 클로이의 말을 멈춰세운다.  
"더 말 안해줘도 무슨 일이 일어났는지 정확히 알 것 같은데."  
"...뭐 그렇게 길진 않았네."  
멋쩍은 듯 금발머리를 긁적이는 클로이가 귀엽다.  
"그래서 난 사진 속에 빨려들어가서 여기 불시착했어, 아카디아 만이지만, 내 아카디아 만과는 좀 다른..."  
"진심이야?"  
"당연히 아니지, 농담이야. 내가 살던 아카디아 만이랑 지루할 정도로 똑같았어. 뭐 이런 시시한 동네에 변할 것도 없다지만."  
"그럴 줄 알았다니깐."  
"변한 게 딱 하나 있는데...내가 죽어있더라, 파란 머리에."

이 세상의 자기 모습이 이 클로이한텐 여간 신선한 충격이었나보다.  
"사진들도 찾아봤는데, 내가 아닌 줄 알았다니까! 파란머리에, 비니에, 팔에는 문신에...그에 반해 난 머리도 헝클어지고 옷도 이것만 입고 다니는데다 인기도 없고-"  
"클로이, 너 지금 진심으로 너 자신한테 열등감 갖고 있는거야?"  
"열등감이라니! 그런 거 아니거든. 그냥...멋지잖아. 평소 내가 하고 싶었지만 못하던 것들은 다 했다고 해야 하나?"  
"그래, 그래, 네 맘 알았어. 걔가 좀 화끈하기는 했으니까."  
"그럴 줄 알았어. 아, 나도 걔만큼 쿨했으면 좋았을텐데..."  
"너도 쿨해, 둘이 말 그대로 같은 사람이잖아."  
"그게 말인데, 그렇게 느껴지지가 않거든-"  
"범생이같은 휜 가운이랑 안경도 너랑 잘 어울리는 걸."  
"고맙-다고 해야 하나?"  
"진심이야. 내 눈엔 넌 변함없이 최고야."  
"너도-그렇게 나쁘진 않지."  
말은 이렇게 해도 클로이의 얼굴엔 홍조가 가득하다.  
"그래, 그러니까 자화자찬은 그만하고, 그 후론 어떻게 된 거야?"

"뭐, 급하게 있는 돈 없는 돈 다 털어서 노트북을 샀고, 작업실로 당분간 내 집은 못 쓸테니, 그 다음 옵션인 블랙웰 과학실을 쓰려고 이 지겨운 곳에 또 입학했고, 수업시간에 열심히 듣는 척 하다가 일과가 끝나면 여기서 평행세계에 대해 조사 중이었지, 그러다가 너를 만났고."  
"그럼...그동안 조사한 거는?"  
"처음엔 상대성 이론이니, 양자역학이니 하는 것들 찾아봤는데, 이미 아는 내용에다 여기선 별로 도움이 될 것 같지 않아서 금방 접었어. 사실 그동안 이런 게 존재한다고 믿지도 않았거든. 대신에 방금 전까지 두 평행세계가 충돌한 원인에 대한 가설을 세우던 중이었지."  
방금 클로이가 한 말 중 절반은 못 알아들었지만 그래도 '평행세계'와 '가설'이란 개념은 알던 게 다행이었다.  
"어떤 가설들인데?"  
"그게..."  
클로이가 손가락을 만지작 거린다.  
"문제 하나 내볼게: 넌 슈퍼맨이고, 메트로폴리스의 평화를 지키고 있어. 그런데 어느 날 평화롭던 도시에 거대한 폭발이 일어나서 막대한 인명피해를 입게 됐지. 이 상황에서, 넌 제일 먼저 누굴 의심해야 될까?"  
"어...조커?"  
클로이가 싸늘한 눈빛으로 날 바라본다.  
"진심이야?"  
"만화 읽어본 지 오래돼서..."  
"아, 평소에 너랑 만화보는게 낙이었는데-당연히 아니지! 조커는 배트맨의 주적이야, 슈퍼맨이 아니라. 이 상황에선 제일 먼저 렉스 루터를 의심해야 돼. 메트로폴리스 제일 가는 부자이자 기업인."  
"잠깐, 미안한데, 혼란스러워서-지금 그게 이 일이랑 무슨 상관인거야?"  
"아카디아 만 제일 가는 부자이자 기업인은 누구지?"  
"션 프레스..."  
"정답."

"정말 그게 다야? 나도 그 사람 뒤가 구린 건 알지만, 그렇게 쉽게 가정해버린다고?"  
"내가 그동안 만화책 보고 아카디아 만의 자경단 노릇하던 세월에서 얻은 교훈이 뭐냐면: 피터 파커는 언제나 불행하고 이 마을에 일어나는 나쁜 짓은 몇 가지 경우를 제외하고 거의 대부분 프레스콧 소행이라는 거야."  
클로이는 능청부리며 키보드 자판을 두들긴다.  
"아무런 증거 없이 괜찮겠어? 가설이 틀리면 어쩌게?"  
"믿어 봐, 좀 대충 생각한 것 같아 보여도 그동안 한 번도-아니다, 가장 최근에 일 한 번 빼고 틀린 적 없거든. 아마 또 무슨 이상한 실험하다가 사고 쳤겠지. 이 편이 누군가 시공간을 조종하는 사람이 존재한다는 가설보단 현실성 있잖아?"  
"크-클로이, 그게..."  
"설마 그게 네 가설인거야? 아니라고 말해줘."  
아,  
또 시작이네.

"말도 안되는 소리같지만 모두 사실이야."  
"그러니까...네가 시간을 되돌릴 수 있고 그러면서 평행세계 여러 개를 만들었다고?"  
"네 세상을 포함해서, 그리고 운명이 아직 해결 못한 일을 위해 날 부르는 것 같아. 어쩌면 이게...두 번째 기회일지도 몰라."  
이번엔 최대한 진지하고 급박하게 들리기 위해 최선을 다 해봤다. 그렇다고 클로이가 믿을 것 같진 않지만.  
제발, 눈이라도 내려줬으면...  
"알았어."  
"알았...다고...?"  
"응, 알았다니까, 왜?"  
"어떠한 의심도 안 들어...?"  
"평소였다면 네가 약하는 줄 알았겠지만, 난 평행세계도 안 믿었는데 지금 여기 있잖아? 가능성은 생각해볼만 해."  
클로이가 너무 쉽게 믿어주니 오히려 뭔가 잘못된 기분이다.  
"단, 네가 여기서 직접 증명해보인다면 말이지."  
역시나,  
이래야 내 클로이 답지.

"지금 네 노트북에 켜진 창들을 전부 다 말해볼게."  
나는 자신만만한 표정으로 클로이에게 말했다.  
"정말? 많을텐데?"  
"그런 건 문제 없어, 내 기억력에 달린 일이지."  
지금 난 온갖 허세를 다 부리고 있다.  
"알...았어....?"  
그래도 깜짝 놀랄 클로이의 얼굴을 상상해보자니, 조금은 우쭐해 해도 괜찮을 것 같다.

"야, 잠깐만! 반칙이잖아!"  
나는 무작정 노트북이 놓인 데스크로 달려들었다.  
"그러니까, 명령 프롬포트, 토르 브라우저, 프레스콧 재단 웹사이트, <스파이더그웬> 코믹솔로지 페이지..."  
다 됐다.  
"치사하게 이러기야?"  
클로이가 있는 힘껏 나를 자리에서 밀어낸다.  
"이래서 뭐가 증명된다는 거야?"  
클로이가 잔뜩 얼굴을 붉힌다.  
"곧 알게 될거야."  
나는 일어서서 나와 클로이 사이의 공간에 오른손을 뻗는다.  
놀랄 준비 하시지.  
"좀 전에 보자."

"음, 저기, 맥스, 지금 뭐하는 거야?"  
놀랍도록 아무 일도 일어나지 않았다.  
"이게...아닌데...."  
바보처럼 허공에 뻗고 있던 내 손을 클로이가 잡는다.  
"네 초능력 잘 봤어."  
이내 클로이가 한 바탕 웃음을 터뜨린다.  
"진짜야! 원래 할 수 있었는데, 그동안 안했더니-"  
"하는 방법을 까먹었다고?"  
"아니, 그건 아닌데...모르겠어. 왜 말을 안 듣지?"  
난 당황해서 횡설수설한다.  
"알았어, 알았어...."  
클로이는 그런 날 보며 고소한 웃음을 짓는다.  
"그래도, 아직 믿어주는거야...?"  
"믿어줄게...지금은."  
클로이가 놀리듯이 말한다.  
"근데, 나중에 정말 필요할 땐 보여줘야 돼."  
그저, 정말로 필요할 땐 이 망할 놈의 초능력이 작동하기만을 빌어야겠다.

"어차피 네가 다 봤으니까, 그냥 너랑 정보 공유할게."  
나는 클로이와 함께 노트북 화면을 바라본다. 여전히 클로이는 날 보며 눈웃음 짓는다.  
"이게 그동안 정리한 것들이야, 첫번째는 네이선 프레스콧-인데, 너도 알다시피 얜 조사할 필요가 없고, 불쌍한 녀석."  
순간 난 내 귀를 의심했다.  
"잠깐만, 너 방금 네이선을 불쌍하다고 한 거야?"  
"응, 왜 그래? 불쌍하잖아."  
클로이는 그게 뭐 대수냐는 눈치다.

"널 죽인 놈이잖아, 제퍼슨의 조수기도 했고."  
"그게, 내 세상에선 얜 내 조수였거든."  
뭐라고.  
"뭐라고?"  
"자기 아빠 망하는 꼴 보고 싶다고 찾아왔어. 내 정체를 어떻게 안 건진 몰라도, 걔도 딥웹 돌아다니나?"  
"잠깐...잠깐만, 그럼 그 놈을 도와준 건 누구였는데?"  
"그-게 말이야..."  
클로이가 망설이는게 보인다.  
"어서, 말해줘. 걱정할 거 없어."  
"네가 제퍼슨의 조수였어."

"넌 그 자식이 그런 괴물인 줄 몰랐어, 넌 그냥 나한테 감명을 주고 싶다는 생각 밖엔 없었는데-"  
클로이는 자기 세상의 나를 변호하느라 바쁘다.  
"모든 사실을 알았을 때 넌 괴로움을 참지 못했어, 그래서..."  
클로이의 말문이 막힌다.  
"넌 좋은 애야, 여기서도 거기서도, 단지 거기선 잘못된 방향으로 이끌어졌을 뿐이지."  
"-그리고 네이선도 그렇다는 거구나."  
"아니, 그건 아닌데-"  
"그럼 레이첼 앰버는? 저 자식이 레이첼도 죽였잖아, 아니면 제퍼슨이랑 함께였거나. 혹시 나도 레이첼한테 그랬어?"  
"...레이첼 앰버가 누군데?"  
망할 놈의 평행세계 같으니라고.  
"아, 아냐-그냥 이 세상 너랑 각별하던 애야-나중에 설명해줄게."  
난 어색하게 웃는다.  
"그냥, 슬라이드 좀 넘겨줘, 저 자식 얼굴 보기 싫어."

"다음은 크리스틴 프레스콧-인데 이 사람도 별로 볼 건 없어."  
사진 속 얼굴이 묘하게 익숙하다.  
"브라질에서 자원봉사하는 중이고, 회사 일도 관여 안하거든. 나머지 가족들도 얘 같았으면 얼마나 좋았을까-"  
생각 났다.  
'걱정하지 마.'  
네이선의 방을 뒤질 때 컴퓨터에서 발견했던 이메일.  
"저 사람이 네이선한테 보낸 이메일을 읽은 적이 있어. 확실히 좋은 사람 같더라."  
"다른 프레스콧들이랑은 천지차이지. 이 사람도 스킵."  
클로이가 마우스 휠을 내린다.

"그럼 남는 건 이 양반이지, 짜잔~!"  
션 프레스콧.  
프레스콧 재단의 회장이자 블랙웰 아카데미의 공동소유자.  
"내 슈퍼맨에 대적하는 아카디아 만의 렉스 루터지. 이제 볼 일 끝난 줄 알았더니, 여기서까지 만나고. 지긋지긋한 놈 같으니라고..."  
클로이는 이 사람한테 쌓인 게 굉장히 많아 보였다.  
"프레스콧 재단 회장이고, 어쩌고 저쩌고, 다 안 중요한 내용들이고...이거."  
클로이가 마우스 휠을 초고속으로 내리다 멈춘다.  
"최근 자기 소유 지하실에서 비공개 실험을 진행중이다...더 볼 필요도 없지."  
클로이가 우쭐해한다.  
"저게 원인이라고 확신해? 그냥 평범한 실험일 수도 있잖아."  
"그게 말이야-"  
클로이가 새 창 하나를 띄워서, 구글에 '프레스콧 재단 주가'를 검색한다.  
"5...달러...?"  
"자식 농사도 망친 놈이 회사 운영은 잘 할거라고 어떻게 믿을 수 있겠어?"  
"그러니까...네 말은 절박해진 션 프레스콧이 회사의 사활을 걸고 중대한 실험을 하고 있고, 그게 어찌저찌해서 평행세계에 균열을 냈다는 거야?"  
"정확해, 어림짐작한게 많지만, 그동안 내가 이 놈 관해서 짐작했던 건 99% 맞아떨어졌거든. 아, 참고로, 내 세상에서 얘가 마지막에 시도한 사업은 외계 생물체 탐사였어."  
"갑자기 네 가설이 납득이 가네...."  
"그러니까 우리가 할 일은, 어떻게든 실험 장소를 찾아서, 실험을 멈추고, 프레스콧 망하는 꼴 한 번 더 본 후 난 집으로 돌아가면 끝이야. 그런데..."  
클로이가 노트북을 덮는다.  
"문제는, 이번 한 번 만큼은 프레스콧 자식이 고맙게 느껴진다는거야."  
클로이가 안경을 고쳐잡고, 날 지그시 바라본다.  
"난 별로 집으로 돌아가고 싶지 않거든."  
클로이가 내 손 위로 자기 손을 덮는다.  
"물론 실험을 계속하게 냅둬서 평행세계가 자꾸 충돌하게 냅둬버리면 세상이 혼란에 빠지겠지. 그런데, 난 이미 너 대신 세상을 선택해봤고 다시는 그러기 싫어..."  
클로이가 말한다.  
"너도 그랬잖아, 네가 아까 한 말들-전부 사실이라면...넌 내가 돌아갔으면 좋겠어?"  
"나는-"  
말이 입 밖으로 나오지 않는다.  
제대로 대답하기도 전에, 클로이가 내 품에 와락 안긴다.  
"보고 싶었어, 맥스. 상상도 못 할 만큼."  
"마찬가지야, 클로이..."  
한동안 우린 서로의 품에 안겨 있었다.  
그러다가 자기도 모르게 둘 다 스르르 잠에 든 것 같다.

"맥스, 맥스! 일어나!"  
클로이가 날 흔들어 깨운다.  
비몽사몽한 채 눈을 비비며 내가 처음 본 건...불길이다.  
"여기."  
클로이가 물에 적신 수건을 건네준다.  
나는 영문도 모른 채 클로이의 손길에 이끌려 달려간다.  
"제발, 열려라...제발..."  
클로이가 문고리를 이리저리 돌리지만, 문은 꿈쩍도 하지 않는다.  
불길이 점점 거세지고, 연기 속에 내 시야는 흐릿해져만 간다...

"그러니까 우리가 할 일은, 어떻게든 실험 장소를 찾아서, 실험을 멈추고, 프레스콧 망하는 꼴 한 번 더 본 후 난 집으로 돌아가면 끝이야. 그런데..."  
클로이가 노트북을 덮는다.  
난 노트북을 덮는 클로이의 손을 그대로 잡아챈다.  
"클로이, 우리 여기서 빠져나가야 해. 지금 당장."  
"왜 그러는거야? 어디 미래에라도 갔다 온 것-처럼..."  
클로이의 표정이 심각하게 바뀐다.  
"머지않아 과학실에 화재가 일어날거야, 빨리, 내 손 잡아."  
나는 클로이의 손을 잡고, 부리나케 건물 밖으로 달려나갔다.

"-아무 일도 안 일어나는데."  
클로이는 창문 너머로 과학실 부근을 바라보고 있다.  
"뭐라고?"  
난 숨이 차서 헥헥대느라 클로이가 하는 말을 제대로 듣지 못했다.  
"아무 일도 안 일어난다고, 그냥 네가 착각했거나, 잠깐 이상한 꿈이라도 꿨나 봐. 오늘 힘든 일 많았으니까. 이제 돌아가도-"  
쾅.  
클로이의 말이 끝나기도 전에 커다란 폭발음이 진동했다.  
이내 클로이가 바라보던 곳에는 불길만이 가득하다.  
"썅,"  
클로이는 한동안 그 광경을 바라봤다.  
"너 시간 여행 하는거 맞구나."  
그래도 저번 보다는 쉽게 넘어와주네.  
나는 클로이 곁으로 다가가 같이 불길을 감상한다.  
"과학실에 꺼내둔 용액이나 물질은 없었어, 화학 반응 때문에 일어난 폭발은 아니야."  
클로이가 말한다.  
"그러면...누군가 우릴 노리는 사람이 있다는 뜻이겠지."  
"네 능력을 이미 알고 있는거야. 제기랄, 이번엔 끼어들기 싫었는데..."  
"아무래도 우리한테 선택지가 없는 것 같아, 이번만큼은."  
좋든 싫든, 다시 우리가 나설 시간이다.  
지난번의 상처를 교훈 삼아, 그 누구도 희생하는 일 없이.

"이 곳을 벗어나야 해."  
내가 말한다.  
"이 학교는 프레스콧 소유나 마찬가지야, 여기 오래 있으면 안 돼."  
"하지만, 그럼 갈 곳이 없는데?"  
"아, 그거야,"  
얘는 아직 그 분들의 반응이 겁나나 보다.  
"내가 좋은 장소 하나 알고 있거든..."  
너한테도 가장 익숙할 곳이기도 하고.


	3. Night Before The Dawn

클로이는 내가 기억하던 것보다 훨씬 예의바른 아이였다.  
두 분은 문 앞에 서있던 금발머리 아이를 보고 놀라셨지만, 천만다행이게도 아직 작동하던-내 능력으로 대화를 몇번씩 다시 해가며 설명한 끝에 진정하셨다.  
그 후로 두 분은 클로이를 말 없이 안아주었고, 클로이도 아무 말 없이 와락 안겼다.  
이미 늦은 밤이었지만 조이스 아주머니는 우리에게 저녁 식사를 차려주셨고, 클로이는 -조금 깰 정도로-정말 게걸스럽게 접시를 해치웠다, 두 번이나.  
그러고 보니 내가 알던 애보다 더 말라보였는데,  
이 세상에 떨어진 후로 끼니를 챙기긴 했을까.  
뭐, 가진 돈 죄다 노트북 쓰는데 썼다고 했으니까.

"내가 말했지, 괜찮을 거라고."  
창문 너머로 부는 바람에 클로이의 머리가 휘날린다.  
"기분이 이상해."  
클로이가 말한다.  
"왜? 아까는 완전 편안해보이더니."  
"그냥...나도 모르겠어."  
클로이가 머리를 긁적거린다.  
"마음에 걸리는 게 있으면 말해줘도-"  
"아냐, 괜찮아. 있으면 나중에 말해줄게."  
클로이가 급하게 내 말을 끊고, 그 후 잠깐 적막이 흐른다.  
"나도 타투 새길까봐."  
그 적막은 다소 뜬금없는 클로이의 말에 의해 깨졌다.  
"너도? 갑자기?"  
"내 사진들 보고 생각해봤어, 저렇게 큼지막하게는 말고, 손등같은 곳에 조그만한 걸로, 나비 같은 거."  
"너 지금 너무 휘둘리는 거 아냐?"  
난 농담삼아 놀리면서 웃는다.  
"글쎄, 왠지 여기 내 모습들 보면 가슴 속 깊이 들어가있던 무언가가 들끓는 기분이라니까. 나도 가끔은 반항도 하고 싶고, 비행도 해보고, 내가 원하는 대로 하고 싶었거든. 원래 세상에선 그래본 적이 없어서."  
"자경단 해커 이중생활도 충분히 스릴 넘치게 들리는데."  
"그건...좀 달라."  
"그럼, 평소에는 한번도 일탈해본 적 없고?"  
"못 하지, 식당 요리사 딸이 기댈 구석이 어딨다고. 맨날 방에 틀어박혀서 공부만 했어."  
"-부러운 거구나."  
"내가? 뭐를?"  
"이쪽 세상의 너 자신이. 네가 차마 못한 걸 했던게 부러운거지."  
"부럽긴 무슨? 하나도 안 그렇거든? 전혀, 절대로, 정말-하나도..."  
클로이는 웃어넘기려 하지만 이내 말문이 막힌다.  
이때, 내 목덜미에서 찰랑거리던 총알 세개가 내 시선에 잡힌다.

"저기, 네 생일이 저번 달인건 아는데..."  
나는 차고 있던 목걸이를 빼 클로이에게 건네준다.  
"그게, 고맙지만 괜찮아. 마음만 받을게."  
클로이의 얼굴에 당황한 기색이 역력하다.  
"아니, 사실 진짜 선물도 아냐. 원래 네꺼니까. 유품으로 받았던 거야."  
"그럼...더더욱 못 받지. 소중한 물건일텐데."  
"참 바보라니깐, 이제 괜찮지, 네가 돌아와줬잖아."  
"하지만, 네가 알던 내가 아니잖아. 간직하고 있는 추억들이 있을텐데-"  
나는 클로이의 말이 끝나기도 전에 목걸이를 채워준다.  
"너한테 선택권은 없어."  
주인을 되찾자 목걸이도 신난듯 더 찰랑거리기 시작한다.  
"반항아가 되고 싶다 그러지 않았어?"  
클로이가 멋쩍게 미소짓는다.  
"이게 첫 걸음이야. 잘 어울린다, 뭐 당연하지만."  
"고마워, 앞으로 언제나 차고 다닐게."  
"고맙긴, 내 기숙사 방에 가면 받은 게 몇 개 더 있는데-"  
"아냐, 괜찮아. 이걸로도 충분해. 대신에..."  
클로이가 한 손에 들고 있던 내 카메라로 우리 모습을 찍는다.  
"뭐야, 대체 어디서 난거야?!"  
"네 가방이 방구석에 내팽겨쳐있길래."  
클로이가 필름을 -내가 하던 것처럼-몇번 흔들자, 무방비상태로 찍힌 내 바보같은 얼굴이 나타난다.  
클로이가 정신없이 웃어대기 시작한다.  
"뭐가 그렇게 웃긴데?"  
"아냐, 그냥, 네 사진들 보는 게 그리웠어. 이건 내가 가질게."  
...그러고 보니 사진 안 찍은지도 오래됐네.  
"근데, 이거 혹시 내 아빠 카메라야?"  
클로이가 카메라를 유심히 바라본다.  
"아, 맞아. 저번에 네가 준 생일선물이었거든."  
"그런데 먼지가 많이 묻어있네..."  
클로이가 손으로 카메라에 낀 먼지를 털어낸다.  
"그게...그동안 정신이 좀 없었거든."  
"괜찮아, 지금부터 다시 시작하면 되니까."  
클로이가 사진을 주머니 안으로 집어넣는다.  
"내가 돌아간 후에도 계속 사진을 찍을거라고 약속해줘."  
"그-그럼, 알았어."  
"진심이야, 맥스. 사진에 대한 건 아무것도 모르지만, 네가 특별하다는 건 알아. 꼭 그 특별함을 맘껏 펼쳐줘. 다른 건 신경쓰지 않아도 돼...나도 포함해서."  
클로이가 내 두 어깨를 잡는다. 눈빛은 한없이 진지해보인다.  
"알았어, 알았어. 진정해...나 어디 엄한 길로 안 갈거니까. 내가 사진 말고 다른 관심사가 있던 것도 아니고."  
한동안 카메라를 잡는게 겁이 났었다.  
몇번 카메라를 만져보긴 했지만, 뭘 찍기도 전에 내려놓을 뿐이었다.  
한때 내 인생의 전부라 생각하던 일이 이젠 무섭게만 느껴졌고, 언제라도 내가 찍은 사진 안으로 빠져서, 다시 끝없는 악몽을 꾸게 될지 두려웠다.  
그렇다고, 내가 달리 할 일이 있던 것도 아니었으니, 지난 6개월 간의 시간은 그저 막다른 길이었던 것 같다.  
그래서 케이트도, 줄리엣도, 심지어 빅토리아도, 그리고 지금 얘까지-만나는 사람마다 날 걱정해온게 아닌가 싶다.  
내가 특별하다는 클로이의 말에 마음 한 켠이 따스해진다-다시 예전으로 돌아갈 자신은 없지만.  
그것보다, 지금으로선 이런 얘기에 더 허비할 시간은 없다.  
바로 본론으로 들어가야 한다.  
"그래서, 앞으로 계획은 뭔데?"

"그게, 보통은 아무리 나라도 놓치는 정보가 있거든-대부분 사소한 것들이지만, 그 사소함이 운명을 결정하니까. 백날 노트북에 죽치고 앉아있는 걸로는 해결되지 않는 문제가 있어-이 경우엔 프레스콧 지하실에서 진행되는 실험이 정확히 무엇인지 알아내는거야."  
클로이는 다시 노트북을 킨다.  
"가끔씩 의붓아빠도 조금씩 도와주곤 했지만, 바로 이럴 때 네이선이 활약했지. 말 그대로 내부고발자였어. 그러면 그 후로 남은 일들은 식은 죽 먹기였고. 근데 걔가, 지금 알다시피-깜빵에 있으니까...혹시 걔 면회간다면 어떻게 쓸모가 있을까?"  
"지 아빠가 편지라도 보내주는지 의문인데다 아마 널 보면 거품몰고 쓰러지기나 할 걸."  
"알았어. 그럼 네이선은 탈락이고, 두번째 옵션이-너 크리스 기억나?"  
"누구? 어떤 크리스?"  
"크리스틴 프레스콧. 바보야. 가족 중에서 유일하게 싸이코 아닌 애."  
"그럼 그냥 크리스틴이라고 하지...아무튼, 그 사람 브라질에 있다 그러지 않았어?"  
"방금 막 뒤져보다 안 건데, 매 달 첫째 주 금요일마다 동생 면회 가러 아카디아 만에 돌아온다더라. 그러니까 다시 말해서..."  
"내일이잖아."  
"그렇지, 내일."  
"그럼, 교도소에서 잠복해서, 오는 걸 기다리자고?"  
"아니, 방금 이메일 주소 알아냈어."  
아, 맞아.  
얘 이제 엘리트 해커였지.  
"우리가 동생 친구라고 소개해서, 메일로 약속 잡아둘게. 시간은...언제가 좋겠어? 학교 끝나고?"  
"아무 때나 좋아."  
"그럼 5시로 하자. 보냈어, 이제 답장만 기다리면-벌써 왔네? 됐다. 그럼 내일 할 일은, 일어나고, 등교 후에, 학교에서 시간 뻐기다가 끝나는 대로 크리스틴한테서 필요한 정보를 얻는거야."  
"...그리고 그 다음에 프레스콧 기지로 침입하는 거고."  
"잘 알고 있네, 근데 지금으로선..."  
클로이가 노트북을 닫는다.  
"그냥 한 숨 푹 잘래. 하루종일 노트북만 만져서 피곤해."  
클로이가 노트북을 치우고, 베개를 감싼 채 내 옆에 드러눕는다.  
"불 좀 꺼줘."  
"진심이야?"  
"응."  
나는 군말없이 자리에서 일어나 불을 끄고, 다시 클로이 곁으로 가 같이 눕는다.  
"우리 같이 자는 것도 오랜만이네, 안 그래?"  
클로이가 장난스레 나한테 들러붙는다.  
"잠이나 자."  
"알았어."  
...클로이는 계속 내 등에 붙어있지만, 귀여우니까 봐주기로 한다.  
시간을 그렇게 많이 되돌리지도 않았는데, 24시간 보다 더 길게 느껴진 하루였다.  
그런데도 우리가 같이 쉴 수 있는 시간은, 너무나도 짧아보인다.  
이 순간이 영원히 지속됐으면 좋겠다.  
내가 시간을 계속 되돌린다면 가능하겠지만, 그럼 의미가 없어지겠지.  
"잘 자, 맥신."  
"...맥스야."  
"미안."

"저걸 타고 다녔다고?"  
다른 세상 클로이가 주차돼있는 이 세상 클로이의 차를 보고 깜짝 놀란다.  
"완전 고물덩이인데, 위험하지 않아?"  
햇빛에 비춰서 너덜너덜한 시트가 더 선명하게 보인다.  
"겉보기엔 이래도, 아직 쓸만해."  
"누가봐도 폐차장에서 가져온 것 같은데, 시동은 걸 수 있어?"  
"아마도 정말 폐차 뜯어고친 것 같긴 하지만-잠깐만 있어봐."  
나는 운전석에 타 차 시동을 건다.  
안 달린지 꽤 돼서 그런지 좀 오래걸리긴 했지만, 어쨌든 무사히 시동이 걸린다.  
"진짜 되네?! 멋진데, 손재주는 얘가 훨씬 더 좋았나보다."  
클로이가 차를 신기하게 바라본다.  
"도구라면 뭐든 잘 다뤘었지."  
나는 차문을 연다. 운전은 항상 클로이 몫이었으니까.  
"잠깐, 잠깐. 내리지 마."  
"왜?"  
"나 운전면허 없어."  
"이 세상 운전면허야 없겠지, 괜찮아. 다른 세상이라고 운전하는 법도 다르겠-"  
"원래도 없어, 앞으로도 딸 생각 없고, 차도 없어. 차 싫어해."  
클로이가 훨씬 진지해진 목소리로 말한다.  
그리고 얼마 안 가서 난 그 이유를 깨달았다.  
"클로이, 미안해. 그러려던 게 아니라-"  
"괜찮아, 나도 알고 있어. 미안해하지 마. 넌 너무 많이 사과해서 탈이라니까..."  
클로이는 내 사과를 웃어넘긴다.  
"어디 가야 할 때면 항상 네가 태워다줬거든. 그러니까...오늘도 좀 부탁해."  
클로이는 어느새 조수석에 앉아있다.  
"내가 유일하게 믿을 수 있는 사람은 너니까."  
나는 차문을 닫는다.  
"...영광이야."  
솔직히 말해서, 운전대를 잡는게 조금은 뿌듯했다.  
내가 걜 리드한다는 느낌이 드니까.

학교 일과 대부분은 언제나처럼 지루했다.  
학교 분위기도 흉흉한데다 애들 대부분은 곧 있으면 졸업이니, 이상할 것도 없긴 했다.  
클로이랑 같은 수업을 듣는다면 좋았겠지만, 겹치는 수업이 없었다 보니 나 또한 할 일이 많지 않았다.  
수업 사이사이에, 될 수 있을때마다 만나긴 했지만. 다 합쳐도 너무할 정도로 지루하고 시간은 더럽게 안가는 수업시간에 비해 턱 없이 부족했을 뿐이다.  
나한테 시간을 되돌리는 능력 말고 시간이 더 빨리 가게 하는 능력도 있었다면 좋았을텐데.  
원래같았으면 과학 시간은 같이 들을 수 있었겠지만, 알다시피...화재로 인해 과학 수업은 취소됐다.  
그래도 좀 더 일찍 갈 수 있다는게 그래도 잘된 일이네.

"맥스!"  
나가던 길에 뒤를 돌아보니 케이트가 우리 앞에 서있었다.  
"아, 케이트구나. 반가워!"  
"안녕, 맥스. 오늘 안색이 전보다 밝아보이네."  
이쯤되면 케이트가 나 걱정해주는 데 익숙해질만도 한데,  
여전히 뭔가 뒤바뀐 기분이다.  
"옆에는...새로 사귄 친구야?"  
"아, 여긴 크-엘리자베스, 인사해, 여긴 케이트야."  
"반가워, 켈리...자베스?"  
"그냥 엘리자베스야. 나도 반가워."  
클로이가 인사를 건네면서 나의 옆구리를 꼬집는다.  
"정신 차려."  
클로이가 속삭인다.  
"오늘 항상 붙어다니던데. 둘이 보기 좋다."  
"고...마워...?"  
"혹시나 시간 되면 같이 티 파티할래? 엘리자베스도 같이."  
"아 맞다. 티 파티."  
"둘이 티 파티도 열고 그랬어?"  
클로이가 끼어든다.  
"그게, 안 한지는 좀 됐는데..."  
"완전 귀엽다. 다음에 하면 나도 껴주는 거다?"  
"그럼, 새 멤버는 언제나 환영이야!"  
케이트가 고개를 끄덕인다.  
"남자애는 빼고."  
"뭘 좀 아네. 아무튼...우리 슬슬 가봐야해서, 만나서 반가웠어, 케이트!"  
"나도. 아, 근데, 이런 말 갑자기 꺼내서 미안한데..."  
"왜? 아무 문제 없으니까 말해봐. 어서."  
"교장실로 오래. 너희 둘 다."

지금 시각은 4시 30분이고, 우리는 꼼짝없이 교장실에 갇혀있다.  
"아시다시피, 어제 밤 과학실에서 폭발이 있었습니다, 여러분이 그때 거깄었으니 더 말할 필요는 없겠죠."  
대체 언제쯤 이 지긋지긋한 교장한테서 해방될 수 있을까.  
"그때 무슨 일이 있었는지, 뭘 하고 있었는지 정확히 설명해보세요."  
무섭게 보이려는건지, 웰스 교장은 목소리를 평소보다 더 내리깐다.  
"잠깐만, 지금 우리한테 책임을 묻는거예요?"  
클로이가 어이없다는 듯 대든다.  
"둘 밖에 없었는데 화재가 났으니 달리 책임을 물을 사람도 없지 말이지요, 데커드 양. 사실대로 말하면 그만큼 참작하겠습니다."  
"지금 장난해요? 보안이나 제대로 신경쓰지 그래요, 우린 공격받았다고요!"  
클로이가 목소리를 높이자, 웰스 교장의 눈썹 한 쪽이 올라간다.  
"확실합니까?"  
"아인슈타인한테 맹세하건데, 확실해요. 누군가 우릴 노렸다고요."  
"CCTV 확인 결과 방에 다른 사람은 없었습니다만."  
"그럴리가 없는데...?"  
"실험하다가 그랬어요."  
내가 끼어들었다.  
"물에 나트륨을 넣으면 어떻게 되는지 궁금해서..."  
"맥스, 이러지 마."  
"콜필드 양은 사실을 말하는 것 같군요."  
웰스 교장이 나한테 다가온다.  
시계는 4시 35분을 가리킨다.  
"콜필드 양. 요즘들어 심적으로 힘들다는 건 충분히 이해합니다. 학교의 모두가 신경을 기울이고 있고요."  
또 시작이네.  
"그렇지만 그렇게 섣불리 무모한 일을 벌이는 건..."  
"제가 그랬어요."  
이번엔 클로이가 끼어든다.  
"쟤는 저 덮어주려고 그러는 거니까 내버려 둬요."  
잠시 정적이 흐른다.  
"데커드 양을 보니까 예전 한 학생이 떠오르는군요."  
웰스 교장이 말을 꺼낸다.  
"우수한 성적에, 학교에서 가장 총명한 학생이었죠, 지금 데커드 양 처럼요. 하지만 그 학생의 태도는 점점 문제가 됐고...결국엔 학교에서 손 쓸 도리가 없었답니다."  
음,  
지금 댁이 바로 그 학생이랑 얘기하고 있는 것 같은데.  
"복구 비용은 프레스콧 재단에서 부담하기로 했으니, 데커드 양이 부담하지 않으셔도 됩니다. 다만 데커드 양의 태도는 빠른 시일 내로 변화가 있기를 바라겠습니다."  
클로이는 웰스 교장의 말을 듣는 둥 마는 둥 하고 있다.  
"가셔도 좋습니다."  
우리가 교장한테로부터 해방됐을때는 이미 약속 시간이 20분도 채 남지 않아있었다.

"그럼, 네 가명이 엘리자베스 데커드인거야?"  
"응, 참고로, 난 레플리컨트 아니고 인간이야."  
"덕후 같기는."  
"예술을 좋아할 뿐이거든. 근데, 아까는 왜 네가 했다고 거짓말 한거야? 어떻게 될 줄 알고?"  
"클로이, 경험에서 나오는 말인데, 교장이 너한테 따지기 시작하면 그게 뭐든간에 그냥 독박 쓰는 편이 훨씬 편해. 사실 여부랑 관계 없이."  
"그럼...혹시 사실대로 얘기해서 그 결과가 어떻게 된 지 알아낸 뒤에 시간을 되돌린거야? 너 진짜 하드코어하다. 타임 로드 보는 기분이야."  
"아, 그게...."  
"그냥 말했구나."  
클로이의 눈빛에 실망의 기색이 역력하다.  
"그럼 그렇지. 뭐 말한 김에, 지금이라도 시도해보는 건 어때?"  
"아, 그게..."  
"어서, 할 수 있어. 어메이징 스파이더-맥스."  
나는 마지 못해 오른손을 들어올리고, 눈을 질끔 감는다.  
"못 하겠어."  
아무 일도 일어나지 않는다.  
"어제는 잘 하더니, 왜 그래? 혹시 무슨 문제라도 있는거야?"  
"모르겠어, 예전처럼 내 맘대로 조종이 안돼..."  
"이따가 크리스랑 만나고 나서도 네 능력 필요할텐데...괜찮아, 일단은 빨리 가자."  
"전학생."  
뒤에서 한동안 못 들어본-그렇다고 딱히 반갑지는 않은- 앙칼진 목소리가 들린다.  
클로이가 깊은 한숨을 내쉰다.

"친구 생겼네?"  
빅토리아가 우리 앞길을 가로막는다.  
"빅토리아, 진짜 미안한데, 우리 급하게 갈 곳이 있어서-"  
"부탁이야, 맥스. 잠깐은 시간 낼 수 있지 않겠어? 난 그저 네 새 친구가 궁금할 뿐인데. 이름이-엘리너랬나?"  
"지금 농담하는거지?"  
"아, 제발 좀. 초면인데 이름 좀 헷갈릴 수도 있지, 안 그래 맥스? 봐, 쟤도 고개 끄덕이네."  
"나 안 그랬어."  
"뭐, 아무튼-전학 오자마자 교장실부터 불려가는 애는 또 처음 보네. 그냥 신기해서, 아직 제대로 인사 안 하기도 했고, 난 빅토리아야."  
"만나서 아아주 반갑다, 빅토리아. 우리 이제 그만 가볼-"  
"잠깐, 잠깐만."  
빅토리아가 클로이의 어깨를 잡는다.  
"네 이름은 소개 안 했잖아?"  
"...엘리자베스. 이제 잘있어."  
클로이는 빅토리아의 팔을 뿌리친 후, 곧장 자리를 빠져나간다.  
"미안해."  
"미안하긴 뭘, 또 보자. 맥스."  
클로이를 뒤따라 가는 동안 뒤에서 빅토리아가 큰 소리로 외치는 게 들렸다.  
"나도 만나서 반가웠어, 엘리너!"

"쟨 어떻게 여기서도 내 이름을 못외우지?"  
"어떤 건 변하지 않는 법이야."  
"걔한테 사과는 대체 왜 한거야?"  
"겉으론 저래도, 쟤도 보다보면 귀엽거든."  
"뭐, 그렇긴 하다...네가 사과 너무 많이 하는 것도 안 변했구나, 그러고 보니."  
"아무튼, 도착했어."  
위에 고래가 그려진 표지판이 보인다.  
"프레스콧이라면 좀 더 고급진 곳에서 만나자고 할 줄 알았는데."  
"브라질에서 자원봉사한대잖아. 그리고, 아카디아 만에서 만나기에 두 고래 식당 만한 곳도 없고."  
"그렇지, 음식도 최고고, 교통도 편하고."  
이미 해가 지기 시작했다.  
"맥스, 들어가기 전에 말해둘 게 있는데, 나도 크리스틴 프레스콧에 대해선 별로 아는 게 없어. 대화도 나눈 적 없고. 네이선한테서 들은 게 다야."  
"그래도 아빠 얘기 꺼내면 도와주지 않을까?"  
"우리 말을 믿어준다면야 말이지. 실패할 가능성도 그만큼 크다는 것만 알아둬."

문이 열렸고, 역시나 크리스틴 프레스콧은 이미 도착해있었다.  
"좀 늦었네."  
"죄송해요, 학교가 늦게 끝나서."  
"괜찮아, 사과할 필요 없어. 어서 앉아."  
"저흴 알아보시네요?"  
"그야 네 이메일 프로필 사진을 봤으니까, 그리고 딱 봐도 고등학생 쯤 돼보이는 애들이 허겁지겁 들어올때 알아챘어."  
늦은 우리를 환대하며 커피를 홀짝거리는 크리스틴한테서 여유로움이 느껴진다.  
...이런 사람이 네이선이랑 한 가족이라니.  
"네가 엘리자베스일테고, 너는 맥신-"  
"맥스예요. 맥스 콜필드."  
"그래, 동생 친구들인가보구나."  
"그게-"  
"네, 동생 일은 유감이에요."  
"괜찮아, 네이선 요즘 어떻게 지내는지 궁금해서 찾아온거니?"  
"네, 그리고...프레스콧 가문 전반적으로요."  
"그렇게 관심있을 줄은 몰랐네, 네이선은 잘 지내고 있어. 날 볼때만 그런지는 몰라도-많이 나아진 상태야."  
"다행이네요."  
"-다른 가족들은요?"  
"뭐라고?"  
"요즘 무슨 사업을 한다거나, 뭘 연구한다거나, 하는 소식 못 들으셨어요?"  
"맥스, 그만해."  
"그러려고 날 보자고 한거야?"  
크리스틴이 커피잔을 쾅 내려놓는다.  
"그런거면, 잘못 찾아왔어. 아빠랑 대화 안 한지도 오래됐고, 알고 싶지도 않거든, 다른 사람 찾아봐."  
"달리 방법이 있었으면 여기 오지도 않았죠."  
"맥스, 제발."  
"내가 그 인간 회사 일 돌아가는 거 신경이나 쓸 것 같아? 그것보다, 너희랑 무슨 상관이 있다고 그걸 알려는 건데?"  
"...당신 동생이 죽였던 제 친구가 돌아왔거든요."  
커피잔이 흔들리기 시작한다.  
"...네 이름이 뭐라고?"  
"맥스 콜필드요."  
제발 먹혀라. 제발 먹혀라.  
제발 먹혀라...  
"...옆에 있는 애는 클로이 엘리자베스 프라이스고."  
클로이의 시선은 우리 둘 사이에서 갈 곳을 잃어버린다.  
"어디서 들어본 이름 같지 않아요?"  
크리스틴은 클로이를 뚫어져라 바라본다.  
"...너 뉴스에서 봤어."  
성공.  
"고마워요."  
"분명 죽었다고 했는데...?"  
"그게, 사실은 전 죽은 걔가 아니고-"  
"다른 세상에서 온 거겠지."  
클로이가 화들짝 놀란다.  
"어떻게 아신 거예요?"  
"너희한테 알려줘야 할게 있어서."

"아까는 아는 게 없다면서요. 아버지랑 대화도 안하셨고."  
"그랬었지, 몇 주 전까지는."  
"무슨 소리예요...?"  
"몇 주 전에 아빠가 온 세상을 위험에 빠뜨리려고 한다는 걸 알고 나서는 최대한 나설 수 밖에 없었어. 근데 뭐, 이미 이렇게 됐으니..."  
"더 자세히 말해줘요, 어서."  
"프레스콧 재단은 지금 회사의 사활을 건 사업을 벌이고 있어. 아빠가 평행세계의 존재를 알고, 이를 우리 세상에 끌어들이려고 하고 있거든-이세계로의 이동수단인 셈인데, 처음에는 영향이 없더라도 이세계의 사물이 무한히 이 곳으로 쏟아지고 다른 세계들이 마구 섞이다 보면...결국엔 이 세상 뿐만 아니라 존재하는 모든 우주가 망가질거야."  
"근데 당신은-아빠는 그걸 어떻게 아는건데요?"  
"아빠가 어쩌다가 발견했는지, 애초에 평행세계가 어떻게 생겨났는지는 몰라. 아빠가 그걸 이용해먹을거라는 것만 알 뿐이지. 나도 처음에는 안 믿었었어, 하지만...직접 본 후로는...."  
"그-그리고, 그 실험이 진행되는 곳은 어딘데요?"  
"달리 있을만한 곳도 없지, 프레스콧 본사 지하 5층."  
"...당신 도움이 필요해요."  
"나도 마음은 굴뚝같지만, 미안하게도 더 이상은 못 도와줘, 난 발이 묶여있어서. 그리고, 혹시나 잘못될까봐 하는 말인데, 난 너네한테 이런 말 해준 적 없는거야."  
"그럼요. 염려 마세요."  
"고마워요, 크리스틴. 진심으로."  
"천만에, 그럼, 난 바빠서 이만 가볼게."  
그 후 크리스틴은 자리에서 일어났다.  
자리를 떠나는 크리스틴의 어깨가 벌벌 떨리는게 보였다.

"네가 최고야! 맥스!"  
시동을 걸고 액셀을 밟던 중에 클로이가 와락 안기는 바람에 깜짝 놀랐다.  
"시간 조종하는 법 기억해냈구나! 걔가 어떻게 반응할지 다 알았던거지!"  
"고맙지만....그런 적 없는데."  
"그러...면 더 대단하지! 능력조차 안 쓰고 그렇게 쉽게 알아내다니! 역시 난 널 믿었다니까!"  
완전 들뜬 클로이를 보니 나도 웃음이 절로 나오지만, 일단은 운전에 집중하자.  
"나 운전해야 돼, 클로이. 자, 진정하고..."  
나는 주차된 차를 빼고 액셀을 다시 밟는다.  
날은 어느새 완전히 어두워졌다.  
"아, 맞다. 그럼...운전해야지. 운전도 완전 잘하니까."  
"지금 너 완전 나한테 홀린 거 아냐?"  
"솔직히 말해서, 지금 너한테 뽀뽀라도 해주고 싶은 마음이야."  
"원래부터 그랬던 건 아니고?"  
"운전한다면서, 자, 집중해야지."  
"발뺌하는 거 다 알아."  
"매-맥스? 저기..."  
클로이가 갑자기 손가락으로 내 옆을 가리킨다.  
"연기하지 마, 이 상황 빠져나갈 방법 없으니까."  
"조심해-"  
그 순간, 우리쪽으로 주행해오던 밴이 우리 차를 힘껏 들이받는다.  
"클로이! 클로이! 너 괜찮아?"  
클로이의 이마에 식은 땀이 흐른다.  
"난 괜찮아...그러게 내가 말했-"  
다시 한 번 밴이 우리 차를 들이받는다.  
이쯤되면 누가 저 밴을 보냈는지 분명해진다.  
"프레스콧 짓이야."  
"...나 여기서 내려야겠어."  
클로이가 차문을 연다.  
"클로이, 잠깐만!"  
말이 다 끝나기도 전에 차문이 닫혔고, 이내 밴의 차문도 열려서, 우리 쪽으로 다가온다.  
클로이는 곧바로 밴에서 내린 무리 중 한 놈에게 붙잡혔고, 다른 한 놈이 운전석 문을 열려고 한다.  
이대로 끝이구나.  
나는 눈을 질끔 감았다.

감았던 눈을 뜨자, 클로이를 붙잡고 있던 놈은 고통스러워하며 쓰러져 있다.  
나는 그 틈을 타 트럭에서 탈출해, 클로이와 함께 도망갔다.  
"어떤 놈이야!"  
말이 끝나기가 무섭게 그 자식이 있던 쪽으로 불길이 타오른다.  
그 놈이 놀란 틈을 타 어느 긴 생머리의, 우리랑 비슷한 나이대로 보이는 여자애가 뒤에서 기습해 제압한다.  
다른 한 놈이 총을 쏘기 시작한다.  
그 여자애는 쏜살같이 놈한테 달려가서, 머리 위로 올라타 실신시킨다.  
쟤는 대체 누군데 우릴 도와주는 거지?  
아는 사람인가? 블랙웰에서 봤었나? 아니면 두 고래 식당에서?  
아니면...쟤도 다른 세상에서 왔으려나?  
머릿속이 뒤죽박죽일 때 걔가 뒤를 돌아봤다.  
이미 어두워진데다 멀리 떨어져있었지만 얼굴의 윤곽은 어렴풋이 보였고, 곧 내 머릿속의 물음표는 느낌표로 바뀌었다.  
"클로이, 그 나중에 설명해준다고 했던 거 말인데..."  
나는 클로이를 부른다.  
"쟤가 바로 레이첼 앰버야."


End file.
